


Distractions

by nothing_much



Series: Pack business [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek the dog, Distractions, Jax the lizard, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: There are a lot of distractions. But somehow they get the bad guy/guys
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pack business [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> The mental health issues in this text may be perceived as me being ignorant or just inconsiderate. This is fiction, and I’m not trying to insult anyone. If you don’t want to read it, skip. I’m not being uncaring and I don’t want to be mean. These are fictional characters, with fictional problems.

It was the pixies that distracted them. Nasty little buggers, pixies. They come in hives. A hive of bat’s out of hell are to prefer, they don’t have the claws that pixies have. And bat’s doesn’t have the brains to come up with the nasty stuff pixies come up with either.

That thing in the classroom with Harry, Ron, Hermione and poor Neville. It’s nothing compared to the havoc a really large hive will create. Really. Nothing. And Hermione’s easy solution, with a simple spell, only works in Stiles dreams or the movies. In reality, you have to take out the queen, and do it as fast as you can or you’ll be shredded to pieces, or teared apart. Apart, like pieces of you all the way from Beacon Hills to Hawaii apart. And Stiles really liked it when his body was in one place, together, thank you very much. He knew Derek preferred it that way too. And they also preferred their pack in one piece, in one place. 

Well, yeah. The pixies distracted them. The dead animals were a definite sign that there was supernatural interference somewhere close. Dead, but not eaten. Thorn to pieces, but not tasted. Supernatural because ordinary animals only kill for food. 

The only sign they missed, and hindsight has 20/20 vision, was the fast increase. The fast rise from small animals to larger, that usually took between 8-10 weeks and gave away the guilty party as pixies. Here the increase went from birds, rats and bats, to deer in about 4 weeks. Way too fast. But since they located a large hive of pixies, and managed to take them out, with no casualties. Well if you didn’t count Stiles red hoodie, and some teared up clothes. And to Stiles utter annoyance, no one did. 

Well it wasn’t like there were any insurance. He had to save up for a new one. 

Well the pixies were the real distraction. Then came the witch passing through. Not disturbing anyone, but taking her time before she made her presence clear with the alphas. Something that worried them. As it turned out she was just visiting old friends. And the wards had let her in. But it was a distraction from what really happened, and needed attention in the woods and in town. 

And finally it was the lizard. Not really a threat sitting on Stiles wall behind his screen, just another distraction. He watched it for hours, and tried to talk to it. In the end he treated the thing as if it was Jackson, and spoke to it while he took up the research again, calling it Jax. It was cute, and as distractions go. It was really working. 

Still, there was something ‘fishy’ going on. Larger animals, like deer, large foxes, coyotes, and in one weird occasion a mountain lion turned up dead. No difference, pray and predators alike. It was obvious that it was an animal, they were clawed to death. No teeth seemed to be involved which made it difficult to make out if it was a deranged mountain lion, or such, or if it was something supernatural. No sign of poison or other injuries.

Stiles researched all the supernatural things with claws, comparing size and making notes. In the end he’d narrowed it down to four things probable, two possible, and three ‘if they even exist’. On the top of the list he’d written were-creatures. 

They were not only on top of the list, they were the most probable, and he went with that hunch. Were-creatures big enough, and not too big, was werewolves, werecoyotes, were-different cat varieties, and finally while werebears were large in their beta form, their claws could fit. 

The animals were left in the preserve, in plain sight in places that the perpetrator seemed to know was in the trail, the pack patrolled. The smell was long gone before they were found, as if the guilty party knew when patrol was. It was all very disturbing. And when they finally realised what was going on, it seemed that it had been going on for a couple of weeks. If not months. With all the distractions, he couldn’t be sure. If it started before the pixies, that had probably been what alerted them to the pixies, or was it the other way around. 

There was no other pattern than the ones mentioned, no strange or unfamiliar smells, that pointed to supernatural. Someone who was in the know with how to cloak your smell. Next step was to go through known enemies and their status. Most of them were dead or accounted for in other ways. The final list was short, disturbingly short. Disturbingly, because of the names on that list. 

Scott Mc Call and Alan Deaton, and the later was there more as a precaution than a real probability. He’d been amicable all the while he’d stayed in town, and they hadn’t heard more from him since. But Scott Mc Call didn’t kill. That was his MO. So this was very out of character. Stiles discussed it thoroughly with the lizard before he decided to bring it up with the pack. 

*

“So, I have a list of suspects or well, probable suspects” he claimed in front of the others, while they all stuffed their faces with pizza. “Mind you, it’s a very short list” he added.

“Let me guess” Peter muttered. “One name, being Mr former true alpha Mc Call”. The others hummed in agreement and Stiles nodded. 

“I’m sorry to say” Derek told them, “that I tried to contact him earlier today. There were no answers, his phone was disconnected, and I tried Melissa” he said and looked at the woman who nodded. 

“We can’t reach him” she added “he seems to have been keeping to himself, and they were worried about him, but he kept close, and got himself a rescue, a dog, so they didn’t think much about him not being there. They checked and he seems to have been gone for a couple of days”

It proved to be the last distraction, and it was the hardest, most difficult to deal with. As distractions go, it was the biggest. Especially since Scott Mc Call didn’t have anything at all to do with the dead animals. But he had somehow travelled to Beacon Hills. They were very sorry to discover that the lights were on, but there seemed to be no one home, so to say. His mental health had taken a vacation. 

They found him in the preserve, on one of their patrols. He seemed to be all right at first, and asked for Peter and Stiles. The pack decided to hang back, within hearing distance, and let Peter, Stiles and Mason slowly approached the young man, and his black mongrel. It was a cute little dog who seemed happy and healthy. 

“Hi Scott” Stiles said with a cautious voice, it had been a while, and they weren’t on the best of terms. Hadn’t been for a while. Even if Scott had asked for him. Stiles felt worried. “How can we help you?” he asked.

Scott focused his eyes on Stiles. He looked a bit weird, but Stiles couldn’t really tell. Maybe he was fine. Then he opened his mouth.

“Since you banished Derek” Scott pointed at his dog, “he and I have spoken, and we decided that we will challenge you for the Hale territory” 

Stiles looked at Peter and Mason, than at the dog. 

“Derek” he said hesitantly and looked at Scott. 

“Yeah, he’s kind of stuck in his alpha-shift” Scott told them and again pointed towards the dog. 

“Ah, Derek” Stiles agreed, raising his eyebrows. “I didn’t recognise him. It’s been a while since I saw him in alpha-shift” he lied.

Scott didn’t catch the lie. He didn’t really seem like he was in the same reality as the others. Stiles hoped that Derek and the others were smart enough to keep quiet, and that Derek texted Melissa as they spoke, and asked her to come and help get Scott all the help he needed. Preferably a place in the hospital’s psychiatric ward. They had connections that they could use to get people with knowledge of the supernatural. 

“Ok, Scott” Stiles said. “Let’s go somewhere, where we, you and Derek, and me, Peter and Mason can negotiate?” he asked, nodding at the dog. Scott must be so far gone, the dog was black yes, other than that it seemed to be a cross between a Chihuahua and some kind of terrier. It didn’t even reach to Scott’s knees. And further more. It was female. 

“Ok” Scott happily agreed.

Stiles felt a buzzing in his pocket. He reached for his phone and read the message on it. It was from Derek.

Melissa is expecting you in the hospital. Tell Scott that the meeting will take place somewhere, but that you have to pick up Melissa first. He seems to be in a state not to notice.

Stiles was in awe, and laughed at Derek, for the punctuation and correct grammar in all his text messages. He just confirmed in a short text and turned to his former friend and alpha.

“Ok, I think we can take this meeting somewhere else. But we have to pick up some people on the way. Peter and Mason, you go in Peter’s car, and get Lydia” she seemed to be a safe bet to bring to the meeting, Scott wouldn’t object to her, “I’ll take Scott and Derek, since it wasn’t me who kicked Derek out” he said with a smirk, “and we’ll pick up Melissa, if that’s Ok with you Scott, your mum wants to be there for you?” 

Scott nodded eagerly. 

After that it all went smoothly. Scott was admitted to the hospital, Melissa had already seen to it that a “specialist” was called in, and Scott got all the help he would need. Derek the dog, was happily in a temporary home with Mason, who had just fallen in love with the little thing. 

As distractions go. It was enough for the pack to forget about the dead animals for quite a while. As suspects go, they had no supernatural ones left. 

*

There weren’t any dead animals for a while and even if Scott hadn’t said anything about them, neither in the woods, or on the ward, they still somehow counted them as acts of his madness. It wasn’t. It was so much easier, and way more difficult than that. 

It was Chris who gave them the first clue. He mentioned to Derek (the man) in passing something about seeing a face he recognised in the store. He couldn’t place it. But he somehow connected it to Alison. 

Stiles found the next clue. As he was standing in line for a take away coffee one morning he overheard two men talking about something he wasn’t very invested in, until they mentioned Aconite. 

The last clue came from Liam, who’d also fallen in love with Derek the dog, and on one of his walks with said dog, he overheard a conversation about trying to entice someone to a certain place, many times, and how it had been a failure. 

Put it together, as they did during the next pack meeting, they came up with a rather likely alternative. It was, when it was all put together, Chris who knew what was going on. 

“The woman is Victoria’s younger sister. They have obviously tried an old hunter’s trick, more of a legend. Draw your werewolf in with a fresh kill. I don’t know who the two men are” Chris told them all. 

“Ok” Peter said, with a look towards Derek. “How do we play this?”

“They don’t seem to be an immediate threat” Mason said. “Why don’t we sleep on it and regroup tomorrow?” 

They all agreed.

*

Making plans to get rid of hunters, was way easier than trying to deal with Scott. Mental breakdown or not, Scott was someone they knew. Hunters, even not so close relatives. Not that close. And to protect the pack, the citizens of Beacon Hills, and the land, was priority. Plans were easy to make. And since their tricks had failed. The pack could counter-trick them, playing ‘feral werewolf’. 

It took a couple of days, planning, setting things up with the pack, the sheriff’s office and Chris. They had a plan A, a plan B, and many, many contingency plans. Well both Stiles and Peter was pack, their contingency plans had contingency plans.

On the night in question, the whole pack was found in the woods, spread out, within hearing distance. All werewolves in beta shift. All humans and others in trees close by. Everyone armed to their preference. Well except Stiles. A bat wouldn’t do much up a tree. He had a rifle instead.

It was Liam, who was lucky, or unlucky enough to gather the group of hunter’s attention. They spread the word quietly among them, and formed a circle around all of them. Stiles the unlucky, or lucky, human in the tree closest by. The other closing in. 

The hunters seemed to be pleased and not very surprised to find a, in their eyes, crazy feral werewolf on in the area they were just well looking for one in. Not at all suspicious about the way one just showed up. Later Chris would tell them all about the shame he felt when he realised that they just bought into it. 

Liam was growling and rambling (incoherently, with his fangs out) seeming lost. Stiles had a clear shot on all the hunters, all the time. The humans had ear pieces, and he knew that Chris, Lydia and his father was closing in. Melissa stayed back at the cars, for medical emergencies. 

The woman, Victoria’s sister was the first casualty, as she aimed for Liam. Stiles was just about to shoot, when he saw Mason who had a taser, sneak up on her, and tase her. One down, two to go.

Suddenly there was a commotion close by. Stiles had lost sight on one of the men, as the woman went down. He kept the one in sight, in sight. In his ear, he could hear hard breaths, which suggested the commotion come from one of the pack humans. Suddenly Derek’s voice was online. Well voice, Stiles recognised the growl. After a couple of moments, it was quiet, too quiet. Stiles was hyper focused on the last hunter, and didn’t let anything interfere. 

Liam turned his back, and the hunter took aim. Stiles fired a shot, he hit his aim. The man went down with a gunshot wound to his upper right arm, his ‘gun-arm’. 

The hunters were all taken out of the game, and Liam changed back to himself. 

The hunters were shoved together, and towards the parking lot. Stiles did not fail to see that his father and Derek was suspiciously not there. When they reached the cars, he saw Melissa and Derek tending to his dad. He moved over to them, and saw his father with a knife wound to his abdomen, and upper arm. He moved closer to yell at his father, but realised that he already had his ears chewed out. Melissa was scolding him, and Derek was aiming his killer brows his father’s way. 

If they were reprimanding his dad. He was probably all right. Stiles was going to go speak to Peter and Chris who were the ones in charge of the ‘prisoners’. 

With half an eye on his father, he listened to Peter and Chris agree on how to take care of the hunters. An establishment, like Eichen house but for wayward hunters, would from a very near future have three more dwellers. In his ear piece he could hear a similar situation for his dad, but Beacon Hills hospital for him. 

As distractions, and actions go. He hoped that this would be the last in a while. His father needed the time to heal. Scotty needed to find the cards missing from his deck. Stiles himself needed some time to wind down, preferably with his boyfriend and his pack. Preferably a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the end of this series. For now...


End file.
